


You can hear it in the silence

by Allearisto



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Music, Singing, Soulmates, you decide what else to tag lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allearisto/pseuds/Allearisto
Summary: "...You can hear it in the silence.""Huh? does that even make sense?""Hahaha, someone I know said that. He said that the soulbond is so unique and amazing, that while everyone can only hear the silence, you're hearing the person that was made perfectly for you.  A special little secret between you and them..."Yuri Katsuki is the Student council president of  Hasetsu Academy. After an incident in the past, he believes that he does not deserve his soulmate, regardless of what his friends tell him. Two transfer students later, he questions if he's really making the right decision or just making it painful and complicated for the one he cares the most.Victor Nikiforov is a popular singer who has only heard the loud silence in his head ever since a few years ago. He wants nothing more than to once again hear the lovely melodies and songs that used to make his life brighter. He never thought that following his cousin to another school would play a huge role in finally finding the end to the suffocating silence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is my first time posting in AO3 hahahaha forgive me lol  
> I hope u enjoy this tho :)  
> notes:
> 
> Songs heard in the mind
> 
> "Songs heard through the ears"
> 
> Internal thoughts

Soulmates. Two separate souls meant for one other. In a world where people hear their soulmate's voice in their mind when their soulmate is singing, 50% find their soulmates. Either by chance like bumping into each other along a random place while the other is singing, by luck where they knew each other and lived in the same neighborhood, or perhaps by purposely seeking for their fated ones. It doesn't matter if you can't carry a tune, your soulmate will always hear you sing, as long as you sing from your heart.

_"HA! WHAT'S THIS LITTLE PIGGY?!"_

_"AWWWW THE LITTLE PIG IS WRITING SOOOONGS!"_

_"YOU'RE JUST A PIG! YOU SHOULD GIVE UP ON BEING A SINGER BECAUSE NO ONE WILL EVER LISTEN TO A PIG!"_

_"ALL YOU CAN SAY IS OINK! ISN'T THAT RIGHT PIGGY?!"_

" _HAHAHAHAHA PIG! PIG! PIG!"_

"Kaichou?"

A raven haired teen groaned as he blinked and lifted his head from behind a stack of paper. He put on his glasses that had somehow managed to slip off his face while he dozed off near the paper he was leaning over. He looked around confusedly until his eyes rested on a girl standing in front of the table where he was sitting.

"Ah, Yuu-chan. Gomen, I must have fallen asleep without realizing it." he said as he sheepishly smiled at the brunette who wore a cream-colored blazer with a wine red tie atop a white long sleeve, a plain black skirt and knee high socks, and the standard school shoes. Yuuko smiled at her childhood friend as she gently shook her head and placed a folder on the corner of his table.

"It's fine Yuri. You were probably up all night studying anyway."

Yuuri snorted as he read the text of the paper he fell asleep on, his body going into autopilot as he signed his named on the bottom and stacked it accordingly before taking another paper to repeat the process. He had a few more hours left before the school would close, so he wanted to finish off as many paperwork as he can because he didn't like bringing them at home.

"If you count having to come along my sister to be her escort as studying at least." he replied as his eye brow twitched upon remembering his sister practically barging into his room last night demanding that he be her escort for her award night since she didn't "want any stupid scandal to come up from stupid issues about who her escort is". Yuuko just laughed as she could practically imagine it like she was there when it happened.

"I'm sure Mari-san was happy that she got to spend time with you. Congrats on your sister by the way." She stated fondly as her eyes caught the name plate situated on the front of the male's desk.

_STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT_

_KATSUKI YURI_

She felt nostalgic as she remembered the kid in elementary who used to cry as bullies taunted him, the kid who she and their other friend, as well as fellow student council officer Takeshi used to defend him from his bullies, then proceed to cheer the kid up. Yuuri had come so far from the cry baby he used to be, both physically and emotionally. It had started with him befriending Pichit who helped him build up his confidence and introduced him to his friends today. Those people serve as Yuri's officers today, with Pichit being the Vice President. Yuri may only be in his second year of High school, but no one could deny that no one could be better for the job as SC President except for him. He had matured and grown out of the kid who used to be tormented by almost all kinds of insecurities, and she was proud to see that he was no longer affected by them.

Yuuko stared at Yuri before frowning slightly _"Well… almost all of them."_ She thought as she tried to asked lightly,

"Ne, Yuuri? Did you… see _him_ there?"

Yuri stiffened as his grip on his pen tightened slightly, before forcing himself to relax as he looked up at Yuuko and gave a strained smile as he answered,

"No Yuuko, I did not see him there." He noticed her flinch as he called her by her name, "I'm sorry, you know I don't like talking about that Yuu-chan." He replied. Yuuko looked down in guilt before she attempted to talk to her ridiculous friend

"But Yuri! You should know by now that those words were nothing more than lies! Nothing but mere kids being their bratty selves! You are more than deserving for-" Yuuko got cut off when the door opened and a rather buffed teen came in wearing the standard cream coat, midnight-blue necktie over a white long sleeved polo, with black pants.

"Yuuko! I've been looking everywhere for you. Yo Yuri." Takeshi greeted as he stepped in, before pausing as he noticed the tight expression on Yuri's face and the slightly guilty one on Yuuko's. He raised a brow before sighing as he had a light guess on what they could have been talking about, after all, this was a rather common occurrence among their group. But he could see that Yuri was exhausted, which would probably end up with the two arguing so he let it go. For now at least.

"Yuuko your mom is asking where we are. We're supposed to have dinner with your family remember?" Takeshi asked his soulmate. They were 9 and Yuri was 8 when they were playing at the park near the Nishigori Recording studio, when Yuuko started singing. It took Takeshi a few seconds to realize he was hearing double from his mind and from Yuuko, and about a minute for what that could possibly mean to sink in. Their parents were ecstatic, while Yuuko and Takeshi just took it all in stride with small shy smiles. Now they sometimes spent dinner over at their other half's home together with their family.

Yuuko looked hesitantly at Yuri before nodding resignedly at her soulmate as she held his hand. "Bye Yuri." While Takeshi just nodded at him.

"Take care you two." Yuri said as he watched the couple leave, a slight pang of envy in his chest as he saw their loving smiles for each other.

_"If only I could… but no. I'm pretty sure that mine was a mistake. We could never be meant for each other…"_ He thought sadly.

Sighing tiredly, he continued signing the papers at a fast pace, having been used to doing this type of work since middle school. He distracted himself from his previous thoughts as he reminisced about the time where Pichit practically shoved him to be the unwilling middle school student council president, forcing him out of his comfort zone. How his best friend managed to make the student population vote for him, he will never know. But being the kind hearted kid he was, he took his responsibility seriously and somehow managed to satisfy everyone's demands, be it teacher or student. It was just his luck that his so-called good reputation as a president followed him until high school, where he became the SC vice president (while still being a freshman mind you) to a senior who was graduating by then, and practically won the majority of the student population's votes.

" _Not that I regret any of it. Had any of that never happened, I would still probably be the bumbling shy person I was prior to meeting Pichit. Being forced out of my comfort zone did wonders on my non-existent socializing skills backthen...Although I would have appreciated it if he hadn't posted all those embarrassing pictures of me around the hallway as 'promotion posters' or whatever he called them."_ He thought as he shuddered. His best friend had managed to take a picture of Yuri while he was messing around with his guitar in his backyard one hot summer, his hair was slicked back with sweat and his glasses were removed due to the heat fogging them up, his eyes were narrowed in concentration as tuned his acoustic guitar. Somehow the female population found him attractive ever since then, and he'd unwillingly gotten himself a fan club. Pichit was thoroughly amused every time Yuri's locker would overflow with love letters.

He blinked as his phone buzzed, showing a message from his sister.

_FROM: Mari-nee-san_

_Yuri, what time are you coming home?_

_I need help with my new song._

He blinked again before groaning as he pulled hand over his face. It wasn't a well known fact but he was actually the younger brother of one of the leading singers in the music industry, Mari Katsuki. It wasn't that he was trying to hide it, he just didn't like any attention that was related to having a famous sister. As well, only a few people know that he does in fact, write most of the songs his sister sings. What ticks him off the most was that she kept asking him to help her instead of her songwriter soulmate. He rubbed his temple as he replied

_TO: Mari-nee-san_

_Just leave it in my room._

_I know that in the end I'll be the only one working on it anyway._

He was about to put his phone down when it buzzed again

_Thanks little bro_

He finished off the last few pages of his paperwork before stretching as he stood, his bones cracking from being in the same sitting position for a few hours. He picked up his things before heading to the door, doing a last minute scan of the room to see if he left anything before shutting the door.

**_I can't sleep tonight  
Wide awake and so confused_ **

His steps almost faltered as a deep, smooth voice rang inside his head, caressing every word as the voice sang.

****_Everything's in line_  
But I am bruised  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I kinda need a hero

_"Ah, that's right. He has a concert today"_ He thought as he shook his head, continuing his walk towards his home as he tried to ignore the voice singing in his head, and the pain he felt in his heart that never seemed to go away despite this happening almost daily.

**_Is it you?_ **

He passed by a group of squealing teenagers at the side of the road as they stared at their phones that were playing a live concert, their speakers set on full volume.

**"I never see the forest for the trees**  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind"

"Kyaaaaah~ Victor's voice is so hot!"

"I know right? I always love to listen to him sing!"

"And he's just so sweet! He always dedicates his songs for his soulmate, hoping that whoever it is will finally go to him!"

**"I think it's time for you to find me"**

The continued squealing until he could no longer hear them, walking as if he had no care in the world, as if he wasn't trying to ignore the voice in his head, as if he didn't hear the voice in his head and the one from the girls' phone overlap each other in complete sync with one song and voice, as if he wasn't denying that he could practically _feel_ the longing of the voice for someone to reach out to him, to respond to his song.

****_Can you be my nightingale?_  
Sing to me  
I know you're there 

He stopped as he looked at the sea, the sea gulls singing their own songs as they flew across the darkening sky, his coat and tie flapping gently along with his hair as the wind carried it. He watched the sky as it revealed the first star, his soft voice barely even heard as he said,

"Why? Why did it have to be you? You're too far, too bright… I can't reach you… I used to think that I could, but now..." A small tear fell from his eyes as he gave in and let himself be carried away by the voice for a small moment, as he let himself believe for a few minutes that this wasn't a mistake of fate, that whoever owned the voice in his head was really meant for him. Just this once, he'll let himself be blinded by his heart, before locking it away again, away from the publics' eyes, hiding the scars caused by words that never healed, along with the forgotten dreams of a child who used to believe.

****_You could be my sanity_  
But bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep 

A few miles away, a figure was standing in a stage front of a sea of screaming people and flashing lights with his eyes closed, his hands running across the ivory keys of the piano lovingly, his silver hair slightly drenched with sweat as it frames his face. His eyelids opened to reveal a beautiful shade of cerulean blue filled with hidden longing for a voice to hear his unspoken words as he sang

" _Say you'll be my nightingale_ …"

\- To be continued~3


	2. I can leave the ocean behind, but you're still torn to do what you have to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's soulmate refuses to give on him, and he momentarily lets his walls crumble down in the presence of music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolol  
> Idk what I'm supposed to say  
> I highly recommend u listen to JAE WAETFORD - DIFFERENT WORLDS (COVER) BY JOSH ADAMS for the first part the next is YOUR CALL by secondhand serenade for this chappie tho

_A small boy of 6 years old startled his mother as he ran crying towards her in the hallway of their inn that also functioned as an onsen._

_"Mama! Mama! There's a voice in my head! It won't go away!" Yuri screamed in fright as he tightly held to his mother's clothes. Hiroko's worried expression melted into that of understand and happiness as she realized what her youngest was currently experiencing._

_"Yuri, that would be your soulmate that you are hearing." She said as she took his small hand and led him into the small courtyard that contained a small pond, a large cherry blossom tree, and other various plants. It was currently spring so the garden was painted with a large variety of colors, providing a sense of peace and tranquility as the different shades harmonized with one another. She sat down at the edge and sat her son in her lap as he looked at her in confusion._

_"what's a sowmate?" Yuri inquired softly, still wary of the strange voice that he continues to hear inside his head. His mother chuckled softly as she corrected him._

_"Soulmate Yu-chan. A soulmate is someone that is meant for you. They will love you completely and unconditionally, and will be perfect for you, just as you are for them." She smiled as she thought of her husband and Yuri's father. They had met when they were in Middle school, when Hiroko was singing alone to herself softly in her classroom while wiping the board. Her soulmate was just passing by when he heard her, and abruptly asked her out after slamming the door open with a furiously blushing face. From then on, every single day was an exciting adventure for her as she fell in love with him even more, and continues to do so even now as she looked at her youngest child. It made her smile as she realized that her son could also have a chance at the same happiness she is experiencing right now._

_"...I don't get it." Yuri stated bluntly. Hiroko chuckled as she gently shook her head and fondly ran her fingers through his ink black tresses, making him relax as he leaned into her warmth._

_"It means, Yu-chan, that you have another half who will make you happy. Just like how the stars help the moon brighten the sky, you have someone out there who will bring out the best in you and help you shine brighter. Like kaa-san and tou-san." She explained patiently, chuckling as Yuri's eyes sparkled as understanding dawned in his wide eyes, before confusion came back as he realized something_

_"But, why can I hear them in my head? Is it magic?!" He asked excitedly as his mother looked on in amusement and shook her head_

_"No one can really explain how it's possible, but people say that it is because music helps connect the people together. It has the ability to touch and melt even the coldest of hearts, that is why it can connect two soulmates to one another when they sing sincerely from their heart. As long as you keep singing from the bottom of your heart, your soulmate will always be able to hear you." she said as Yuri smiled in wonder._

_"Then, if I sing too, my soulmate will also hear me?!" He asked excitedly, the thought of another person hearing him sing making him giddy, squealing as his mother nodded._

_"Then okaa-san! I'm gonna write a song for my soulmate! so we can have our own song! so we can recognize each other easier! I'll even improve my piano skills and learn lots and lots of more instruments so I can know more about music!" He proclaimed as he jumped off his mother's lap and stood in front of her, making wild hand gestures to emphasize his speech. Toshiya stopped by when he heard his wife laughing at their son's antics._

_"That's a good idea Yu-chan, but remember, there's a lot of people in the world. It might be a bit hard to find your soulmate." His father warned gently. Yuri stopped as he frowned thoughtfully, before an idea came to him as he stared at his parents with determination._

_"Then I'll become a singer! a famous singer, so that my soulmate can see me! So that he'll be able to hear me from the TV and recognize my voice!"_

* * *

Yuri groaned as his alarm started going off. He sat on his bed as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of some of his sleepiness.

" _Why did I suddenly dream of that?"_ He thought as he remembered that memory from his childhood. He was still young and naive back then, unaware of the cruelties the world possessed, unaware of exactly _how far_ his soulmate was from his reach. He sighed as he stood up and pushed the thoughts of _him_ to the back of his head and got ready to go to school. It was still rather early, but he usually preferred to go to school while there was less people. He absentmindedly felt relieved that he managed to finish all his paperwork yesterday while he got dressed and readied his bag.

His eyes caught the white paper on his table as he was tying his necktie. He picked it up and snorted as he realized his sister had not even bothered to finish the first verse of the song.

_ Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry _   
_ Call I'm desperate for your voice _   
_ Listening to the song we used to sing _   
_ In the car, do you remember _

He mentally played the tune in his head, his hands twitching, already searching for the feel of a piano underneath them as ideas already formed in his head. He put the paper in his bag as he quickly headed off, the safety provided by the private music room in their school already occupying his mind. So when a voice ran inside his head, it took him completely by surprise,

_**I've been,** _   
_**Out on the ocean.** _   
_**Sailing alone,** _   
_**Traveling nowhere.** _

_"This is early. Even for him."_ He thought confusedly. He was also taken aback by the amount of emotion he could feel from the voice in his head. It was more... _raw_ compared to the usual. It baffled him for this was probably one of the most emotional songs he heard from the other, as a small warmth touched his heart against his will. He barely noticed the fact that he had crossed the gates and was already entering the building, his feet automatically heading for the music room.

_**You've been,** _   
_**Running on hard ground.** _   
_**With just you around,** _   
_**Your heart beats the only sound.** _

_"A new song...? This one is unfamiliar."_ He wondered briefly, unable to stop himself from listening to the voice. He barely noticed that he had already arrived in his destination, nor the fact that there was a stream of tears flowing from his eyes as he continued to let the emotions of the voice flow within him. The longing, the desperation, the _love._

**_But I know,_ **   
**_Once in a while we will find,_ **   
**_The sound of your heart beats with mine._ **   
**_And when it's time._ **   
**_I'll leave the ocean behind._ **

_"Why... why won't you just give up?"_ He thought as he realized he was crying, trying desperately to stop the wave of tears that just won't stop. His knees gave out as he collapsed on the seat in front of the baby grand piano. He took a few deep breathes to calm himself as he tried once again to reign in his emotions, finally being successful as the voice finally stopped, leaving him with his emotions and thoughts as he shakily took another deep breath before releasing. His eyes flicked to his bag as he quickly took out the sheet that contained the lyrics, looking for something, _any thing_ , to distract himself with. He scanned the lyrics again as he placed it in front of him, his fingers lifting the lid and gently playing the notes for the melody. He had developed a way to write songs without singing by simply playing the melody. It was a little hard at first, but time passed by and he got used to it. Pushing the last remaining thoughts of the song he heard, he started to write, before playing the notes as the lyrics played in his mind,

_ Butterfly, Early Summer _   
_ It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet _   
_ Like when we would meet _

He didn't have to meet his soulmate in person to know that the other would probably end up getting tired of him. He was just... _him._ How he got _Victor Nikiforov_ for a soulmate was beyond him. The man practically shined, he couldn't even begin to compare. What perfect match? What star to moon? Victor could already shine brighter than any one without his help. Having him will only lessen his shine instead of brighten it.

_ I was born to tell you I love you _

" _Maybe I was, but that doesn't mean that you were born to tell me the same."_ He thought furiously as he continued to play, his emotions once again spilling as he thought of how unfair his whole situation was

_ And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine _   
_ Stay with me tonight _

_"You were never mine... I will always be yours but you will never be mine."_ He thought sadly as he stroked each key.

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

" _But no... No matter how much I want to go out there. No matter how much I want to run to you and say that I love you, that I can hear you in my head, that you not only occupy my head but also my heart, I never will. "_

_And I was born to tell you I love you_   
_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_   
_Stay with me tonight_

" _I don't deserve you... and I never will."_ He thought as he sighed, closing the lid before staring out the window. The music room was in the fourth floor, so he could see the ocean sparkling as the sun shined over it. " _Leave the ocean behind huh..."_ He thought as he closed his eyes and let the breeze that came in from the window caress his face like a lover would, his face relaxing as he allowed one last tear to escape his eye.

"And yet somehow... I still love you..."

* * *

"Yuri, what happened to your eyes?" Pichit exclaimed as he entered their classroom. Yuri just smiled as he shook his head gently at his best friend's worried expression,

"It's nothing Pichit-kun. I just heard something really sad and couldn't help my tears." He half-lied. Pichit still looked bothered but he knew that tone. He knew his best friend didn't want to talk about it so he reluctantly dropped it and pretended to believe his excuse, smiling as he leaned closer.

"ehhh? What was it?" He teased, noticing Yuri's shoulders sag in relief as he replied,

"I heard that a certain someone forgot to turn in his part of his paperwork, and in turn made his president irritated as he thought of all possible punishment for being late." Yuri smirked as he took notice of his best friend's tanned skin go one shade paler. Yuri was a kind and fair president, but he was also a strict one. He did not hesitate to give corresponding punishments for those who break the rules, allowing no leniency to even his closest friends.

"ah-Yuri- you wouldn't-" Pichit started stuttering. Shivering as he remembered the last time he forgot to turn in some very important documents, which resulted to Yuri being scolded by one of the professors. He didn't take to it well and gave Pichit toilet duty. Yuri can also be very evil when provoked, he thought as he shivered once again. His rapid thoughts were cut off by the sound of Yuri chuckling.

"I'm joking Pichit. You didn't forget anything." Yuri said as Pichit stammered before pouncing on him and ruffling his head, making Yuri laugh as he tried to pry him off. Deep inside though, he was sighing in relief. He never wanted to hold a toilet brush ever again. They were unaware of the adoring eyes directed towards them by the majority of the female population, and perhaps some male as well.

The two best friends continued joking around as they waited for their teacher to come in, stopping only when said teacher came in and started the roll call. They were halfway through the class discussion when a knock resounded through the silent classroom, the teacher stopped writing from the board as the door opened, revealing another teacher signaling for the other to step outside. As the two exchanged words, the class took the chance to chatter while Pichit and Yuri looked at each other questioningly.

"I wonder what the problem is?" Pichit said as he glanced at the half opened door, Yuri shrugged despite being curious as well.

"I don't know. I hope there wasn't anything wrong with the documents I sent earlier though." He said as Pichit snorted. No matter how distracted Yuri was, he always seemed to do the documents correctly, a large difference from his child self who was as clumsy as a newborn lamb.

"You wish. We'll both probably know about what it is though, if it's serious enough at least." Pichit said offhandedly. As if on cue, the teacher turned around called Yuri.

"Katsuki-kun, Chulanont-kun, the principal is requesting you to go to their office." He said as the two looked at each other before standing up and heading to the principal's office.

"...I swear I didn't leave any documents behind." Pichit blurted out, making Yuri snort as he realized the thai was still a little shaken by his earlier joke.

"I told you, I was only kidding. I think I would know if you left something behind." He smiled as they neared the door, noticing some of their fellow officers from the freshmen level heading towards them as they greeted their president and vice president.

"Good morning kaichou!" Greeted Mila as she smiled cheerfully, a contrast to her companion Otabek who only nodded towards his two senpais.

Pichit greeted the two with a wider grin while Yuri just smiled calmly at them

"I'm guessing you also have no idea why we were called as well?" he inquired as the other two shook their heads. He quirked a brow before taking a deep breathe as he mentally prepared himself for whatever the principal was going to throw at them as he knocked before hearing the permission to come in. He opened the door for his companions first, entering as the last of the bunch. He heard Pichit and Mila gasp loudly as he closed the door silently, before looking at the front in confusion about what could possibly make them so shocked.

He first noticed the blond teen with a scowl on his face as he wore a leopard print jacket over the standard school uniform. His brow raised slightly as he recognized him as the rising star Yuri Plisetsky. He looked irritated as he stared at them in distaste before he scoffed as he looked away. He wasn't however, prepared for the set of the clearest blue eyes that met his warm chocolate brown ones as he felt his heart stop and his throat close up. He felt like the air was punched out from him as he took in the aristocratic facial features, the sharp nose, the defined cheek bones, the thin lips that quirked up as his blue, _blue_ eyes sparkled as he greeted them

"Hello, my name is Victor Nikiforov. It's nice to meet you!"


	3. But don't stop Burnin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri reminisces as he listens to his soulmate's voice  
> Viktor feels a new set of emotions, along with confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I haven't touched this for so long. lolol  
> I got caught up with college. You see, I shifted courses. I was about to enter my 3rd year of Architecture when I realized I didn't want to be an architect, lol you can just imagine the riot I caused. It was definitely surprising for anyone who knew me, who refused the thought of shifting, until suddenly, I was. even some professors tried to stop me, which was actually flattering cause it makes me think that maybe I'm not as useless in archi as I think I am. but my mind was already done, so before I knew it, I was going through a lot of paperworks, drawing exams, written exams, interviews, etc... I am never doing that again. I really thought I didn't get in, because the college texted us during enrollment week. who does that? we had to pay for the late enrollment fee when technically it was their fault. *huffs* but it was all worth it, cause I'm now a fine arts student, majoring in Advertising arts :)))  
> anyway~ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter~!!!  
> also if you have time, I hope you don't mind following me on IG xD My name is still Faetix, it's only has 2 posts so far but I'll work on it :)) It'll really make me happy if you can! 'til next time ppl <3

Victor gave a last smile at the last fan for the meet greet before exiting to the back where it was a restricted area for anyone who wasn't a staff. His younger cousin's scowling face was the first thing that greeted him, the chin length blonde hair giving his emerald green eyes a darker look as the frown on his lips became deeper and deeper. Deciding to mess with the younger teen some more he gave heart shaped smile as he cheerfully exclaimed

"Oh Yuri~! I forgot you were here." He said, making the blonde more irritated as he snarled at the silver head

"FORGOT I WAS HERE MY ASS! I BET WHAT YOU REALLY FORGOT WAS THE FACT THAT WE'RE TRANSFERRING SCHOOLS TOMORROW YOU IDIOT!" He shouted furiously. The staff merely continued with their work as they were used to the two cousins' quarrels, or rather, one-sided quarrel where the younger will hiss like an angry cat while the older will just laugh like he wasn't at the receiving end of a rather colorful vocabulary.

"Oh~ that's right! to look for your-Mpff." Yuri growled as he took a stuffed a poodle plushie from the pile of gifts and chucked it to Victor's face, muffling the last part of his sentence.

"YURIIIII! VICTOOOOR! QUIT PLAYING AROUND AND GET CHANGED ALREADY!" Their manager, Yakov, growled as he felt his blood pressure rise at his charges' antics. Yuri merely kicked his cousin before stomping off while muttering under his breath. Yakov could've sworn he heard the words "slaughter", "idiot", "in his sleep" and a few more colorful words that could make even a pirate blush. Victor merely laughed at his cousin before turning to look at their manager

"He seems excited" He said cheerfully, making a few staff turn to look at him weirdly while Yakov's eye brow twitched in irritation.

_"These two will be the death of me… and when that day happens I will haunt the both of them until the day they join me in the underworld."_  He thought furiously as he stared at the teen.

"I still don't know why the both of you suddenly want to study at Hasetsu Academy of all places. " Yakov grunted as they walk towards the dressing rooms, Yuri was probably already in the van, sulking. The thought made Victor grin as he answered Yakov.

"Apparently a few weeks ago, Yuri heard his soulmate sing Hasetsu academy's school anthem. It took him two weeks to man up and tell our grandfather that he wanted to go there to search for his soulmate, and another week for the papers to get processed." Victor explained, Yakov did not miss the longing and envy that flashed behind Victor's eyes so quickly he would have thought it was merely his imagination, had he not been paying attention. He felt a small amount of pity, until the teen smiled 'innocently' as he continued,

"Of course, being the caring and supportive cousin I was, I decided to join in on the transfer." Victor smiled deviously as Yakov snorted. He knew how fond the teen was of his younger cousin despite his jokes.

_"Even if the idiot does have an irritating way of showing it. Famous singer or not, he's still an idiot. "_ Yakov thought gruffly as he watched Victor pick up his bag before heading off to the van. He observed silently as Victor greeted a passing staff that was a couple, one of the many pairs that discovered their other half during work. He watched as Victor smiled cheerfully at them, watched as the smile melted of his face the moment they couldn't see his expression anymore, his eyes casted in the ground as his shoulders slumped the slightest bit.

_"A lonely idiot. "_ He thought sighing

* * *

Yuri Growled as he stomped his way out through the back door while grumbling, before stopping as he felt a strong breeze blow through him. He halted as he took a deep breath before exhaling, letting the wind calm his agitated nerves. He gazed at the weakly blinking stars as the stadium lights dulled them, muffling what was supposed to be a shining ball of brilliance. As if on cue, a voice resounded from deep within his mind,

_**The stars fade, the earth shakes** _  
_**The poison's on your tongue** _

He gritted his teeth as he felt the pinprick of tears in his eyes. Once upon a time, he was an immature kid who rebelled against the idea of having his future planned for him. Abhoring the idea that his freedom to choose who was perfect for him, who he was supposed to fall in love with was taken away from him. He stupidly announced that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with whoever he was hearing in his head.

_"THE ONLY FCKING THING I WANT THEM HEAR IS MY ABSOLUTE HATE FOR THEM! I HOPE I NEVER MEET THEM!"_ He remembered announcing harshly on national TV when he finally snapped. He remembered Victor, and even their grandfather, scold him for saying such things to his soulmate, but he only ignored them and locked himself in his room. Almost instantly, the songs he heard in his head stopped. At first he thought that it was just plain good riddance. Then as time passed by, days, months flew by, and he started to feel empty. He felt incomplete, he felt so unsatisfied. He knew Victor could see it, he had lost the fire in his eyes. He realized then that he somehow fell in love with the voice, no matter how much he wanted to go against fate, no matter how much he denied, the voice in his head had already captured his heart and attention. He couldn't stop the relief and happiness that he felt when he heard his soulmate again after 6 months. But those happy emotions were quickly extinguished the moment he realized how broken his soulmate felt, how betrayed they sounded as they sang a song of anguish and heartbreak. Every single time his soulmate sang, it was always about loss, pain, about loving someone yet accepting that they are not loved back.

_**The lost plans, the last dance** _  
_**oh God what have you done** _

" _I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."_  He uncharacteristically thought was the tears formed at the corner of his eyes, his fists clenched and shaking at his sides,

_**I can see the fever spreading, I can feel the faith is gone** _  
_**Even though it's all you've wanted** _

" _No it's not. I was wrong, but I'm gonna fix it..."_ Determination slowly burned in his eyes as he wiped the tears from his eyes as he started for their van.

_**Stone walls will fall, young hearts will break** _  
_**for so long we're so strong, we shine until we fade** _  
_**but don't stop burning** _

" _Just wait for me..._ _I'm coming for you."_  He thought as he stared at the stars one last time before entering the van.

* * *

Victor sighed as he entered the car and saw his cousin asleep, possibly from being too tired. He felt a little guilty as he shrugged off his coat and put it on Yuri's form. He sighed as he slumped against the backseat and ran his fingers through his silver hair. He knew it was wrong of him to be envious of his cousin for having a lead on who or where his soulmate is, but he couldn't help it. He's been trying to find his soulmate ever since he heard about them, as well as the fact that his soulmate's voice used to be a constants presence in his mind. He always loved to hear his soulmate sing, not just because the boy was his soulmate (he knew his soulmate was a boy, and he didn't care about their gender, he'd still love him) but also because his soulmate had a great voice and was a wonderful songwriter. The first time he heard his soulmate's voice was a week after they had migrated to Japan due to his late parents' jobs, along with the fact that his grandfather and cousin was there. He was worried at first that he might leave his soulmate in Russia. Only to be surprised as he heard Japanese nursery rimes play in his head, making him forget all his original doubts about moving to Japan.

He was already aware of the concepts of soulmates ever since he could remember, for his mother used to fondly tell him the story of how she and his father had discovered they were soulmates. They were kids then, only in elementary, when his parents were chosen as the lead characters of a stage play. She fondly told him how at first she and his father couldn't even stand each other the first time they met and often had quarrels, until the day they were asked to sing the duet piece, only stop in shock as they heard the other's voice physically and mentally. The two were so surprised upon realizing they were soulmates, before blushing shyly as they asked at the same time if the other wanted to have dinner together, slowly getting to know each other as time passed by before finally confessing. He wanted a person who would look at him the same way his parents had looked at each other. Their death had only strengthened his resolve to find his other half. He had been broken when his grandfather told him that his parents got caught in a car crash when he was only in 2nd grade, but his grandfather and cousin had brought him out of the miserable hole he had dug himself into. Yet the one who brought lightness into the dark abyss that he was sinking into the most back then was his soulmate, who seemed to have started writing his own songs back then when he realized that the songs he was hearing was unfamiliar and had no other matches no matter how hard he looked. It had started small, with childish songs of the most random things, before the lyrics started getting deeper and more meaningful as the years passed by. Knowing this, he strived hard to produce songs of his own as well, answering his soulmate with lyrics of his own. He grew to love music as he started joining competitions and posting his videos online. His efforts led him to be discovered by Yakov, who introduced him to a group of producers and landed himself a record deal at the early age of 12. He later on dragged his cousin Yuri to meet them as well, also landing the younger a record deal. He had become famous, his voice reaching millions of people. It should have been easy for his soulmate to know who he was…

"And yet years later, he never once contacted me…" He couldn't help but whisper to himself as he watched the passing scenery outside the car. They were headed to a hotel for the night, he heard that his grandfather had already arranged for them to live in an inn in Hasetsu. The owner apparently being an old friend of his Grandfather's and was kind enough to take the cousins in for the time being. They were to move in tomorrow after their first day of school. He was honestly taken in by surprise upon his cousin's announcement of his intention to look for his soulmate. Yuri used to hate the idea of being destined for someone as a kid, so to hear his cousin's interest for his other half had piqued his own on what kind of person the other was to lead to his cousin to take a rather drastic action and make him act so out of character. He also could not help the small spite that shot through at the thought that his Yuri had found his other half (well, sort of. Close enough) while the only clues he has on his own half are the songs his soulmate used to sing. The day his soulmate stopped singing three years ago was the day a part of himself died inside. He missed waking to small lyrics being pieced together, he missed the days when he would eagerly wait for the song to be completed, he missed the days that he could hear his soulmate's lovely voice. He fell in love with the voice even before he met the owner, he always believed that songs were the voices of one's heart, and liked to believe that the love songs his soulmate wrote were meant for him, just like how his were for his soulmate…

"Where are you… звезда моя (my star)" He thought before closing his eyes as he gave into the darkness, the exhaustion from the concert finally taking over.

* * *

Victor gasped as he woke up sweating, before feeling himself get kicked off the hotel bed.

"Get UP old man!" Yuri screamed at the groaning teen. Victor's response being half asleep was automatic,

"I'm not old, I'm only 17 and one year older than you… " he mumbled as he was about to fall asleep again, only to grunt as he felt his cousin step on his chest. "Yuri it's too early ~" he whined.

"THE HELL IT'S TOO EARLY! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS READY BEFORE WE GET LATE! " Yuri all but growled, causing Victor to blink at him in confusion. Yuri's eye twitched as he felt a vein inside him pop as he snapped at his cousin

"YOU SHTTY OLD MAN! IT'S OUR FIRST DAY TO OUR NEW SCHOOL, NOW GET YOUR ASS OFF THE FLOOR AND IN YOUR UNIFORM OR I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU."

Victor's eyes widened as he pushed off his cousin's foot and ran off to the bathroom, leaving behind Yuri who just rolled his eyes as he wore his leopard and packed his coat in his bag. He wondered silently what his cousin could have dreamt about to have that anguished look in his eyes. He shook his head before scrolling through his phone to make use of the time, if he knew his cousin, Victor would take about an hour to get ready.

He ended up correct when 1 hour later they were finally sitting at the car as they stared out the window. It was quiet at first, until Victor started singing softly while looking outside. His thoughts once again straying to his other half.

**_"I've been,_ **  
**_Out on the ocean._ **  
**_Sailing alone,_ **  
**_Traveling nowhere."_ **

" _My little star…You've left me alone for so long. I miss hearing your voice, hearing the songs you write, feeling your emotions run through our bond…"_

**_"You've been,_ **  
**_Running on hard ground._ **  
**_With just you around,_ **  
**_Your heart beats the only sound."_ **

**_"_** _Where are you? I feel so lost without you…"_ He felt the telltale sign of tears as the world started to blur before he blinked them away.

**_"But I know,_ **  
**_Once in a while we will find,_ **  
**_The sound of your heart beats with mine._ **  
**_And when it's time._ **  
**_I'll leave the ocean behind."_ **

_"Why does it feel like you sacrificed something for me? I'm willing to do anything, just let me hear you, give me a chance to love you…"_

He fell silent as he became lost in his thoughts, his mind swirling with different thoughts as he once again tried to think of a reason why he stopped hearing his soulmate's voice. Did they lose their ability to speak? Did they realize who he was and got disappointed? Did they get into an accident?  _Was his soulmate still even alive?_

The last thought almost brought tears to his eyes again when Yuri cleared his throat and asked,

"That sounds nice… is that a new song?" He asked quietly, knowing his cousin was vulnerable at the moment. He watched as Victor composed himself before he nodded slowly as he spoke,

"I… had a strange dream." He said softly, Yuri stayed silent as he waited for Victor to continue.

"I dreamt about a young boy with dark hair. I couldn't see their face, I think his eyes were brown or maybe gray, it was very blurry. He was sitting in front of a piano, and-" He stopped as he felt himself choke slightly with emotion, clearing his throat as he spoke again "He…He was singing a song. A song that I used to hear in my head when I was younger…" He said as Yuri's eyes widened.

_"You can hear it in the silence… You are in love"_

"Are you sure?" Yuri asked. It wasn't unheard of that some soulmates have dreamt of their other half, usually when the bond between the two are strong. It could be about the other's past, or present. Soul dreams are extremely rare, but still possible. He stared at Victor before asking hesitantly, "Then why do you seem… upset? Shouldn't you be happy that you had a soul dream?"

Victor seemed to slump as his eyes shone with unshed tears, "I-I dreamt that he fell off a flight of stairs, th-that he was pushed off or something. I don't know, it was all so blurry and chaotic. He seemed so young, around 13 or 14. The dream stopped just as he was airborne." He said as his voice cracked, his cousin's gasp barely reaching his ears as he continued in a broken voice "I-I don't know if he ended up alright or…" He trailed off as he stared at Yuri in despair. The younger felt his breath catch at the pure sadness and despair that the other's gaze had. Victor was always so cheery, so strong. He didn't know what to do in situations like these. So he just did what he always did. He kicked Victor. Hard. He forced himself to be strong as Victor yelped before giving him a glare.

"So? You're gonna wallow in some shtty hole of self-pity? Just because of a fckin dream?! Where's the idiot that always sees the positive side of everything?! Because I swear if I have to deal with your stupid drama queen tendencies like fckin Georgi then I will kick you out of this car and into the fckin highway so I don't have to see your ugly snotty face!" He growled as he gave Victor another hard kick before facing the window sulkily. Victor blinked, before smiling fondly as he realized it was the other's way of comforting him, albeit painfully as he guessed that he'd probably have a bruise later. He felt his worries fade away as he smiled at his cousin before glomping him, resulting in a lot of shouting on Yuri's part and a lot of laughing and teasing on Victor's part.

"Awww Yuriiii~ You  _do_  care~" He teased as he nuzzled his face against the other. Yuri blushed as he screamed and tried to kick his clingy cousin off him.

" _GET OFF ME YOU SHTTY IDIOT!"_

_"_ Hahaha! I love you too!"

" _THE FCK ARE YOU SAYING!? GET_ OFF _!"_

* * *

The first thing that caught Victor's attention upon entering the school grounds was the fact that the area was large, but not in an extravagant way. The garden was beautiful and offered the feeling of peace and serenity, a large fountain stood in the middle of the walkway where he spotted koi fishes swimming around as he passed by it, the school building was large but not overly so. The second was when he entered the Principal's office, where he blinked as he tried to remember where he had seen the man standing behind the desk before.

" _Why does he seem so familiar…?"_ He thought, before hearing his cousin gasp as he unknowingly answered his thoughts

"Y-you're Celestino Cialdini!" Yuri said in surprise as Victor gaped and realized that it was in fact, the formerly famous singer. The man chuckled as he took in both teens' surprised expressions before scratching his head almost shyly as he replied

"Yes, I'm rather surprised that you know of me since it been a long time since I stepped out of the lime light." He said as he smiled at them, Victor smiled as he explained

"You're songs are now considered classic within the music industry. You used battle against Yakov for the top spot in the hit list." He stated as the other laughed

"Ah yes, those were the good old days. If I remember correctly Yakov is now your manager, am I correct?" He asked as both teens nodded. He smiled before calling his secretary,

"Can you please Mila, Otabek, Pichit and Yuri then tell them to come here?" He said as his secretary nodded before leaving,

"Yuri?" Victor asked, looking amused while his cousin looked slightly irate at knowing that someone shared the same name as him, Celestino laughed once again as he realized it as well.

"I have to share my name with some idiot?" Yuri mumbled under his breath, Victor sent his cousin a teasing smile while Celestino spoke, failing to hear what the youngest in the room had said.

"Ah, Yuri Katsuki, he's one of the student officers in this school, a bright and gentle kid." He said as he smiled fondly, which did not escape the singers' eyes

"You seem rather fond of him." Victor commented lightly, curiosity showing in his eyes as Celestino merely smiled at him. Meanwhile Yuri occupied himself by roaming his eyes around the room, taking note of a few pictures framed on one of the walls. Some of the frames that caught his interest was a picture of Celestino holding his wife who was announced as his soulmate a few years before he retired as a singer, another was a formal group picture where the principal stood in the middle of a couple students, lastly was a picture of him together with two of the males from the group picture, one looked to be a foreigner with tanned skin, large eyes and flat hair smiling widely at the camera while the other a stark contrast with his fair skin, slicked back hair and slightly narrow eyes smiling calmly as Celestino had his arms resting on both teens' shoulders. He was about to take a closer look when someone knocked on the door.

"Ah, that was quick. Come in!" The principal said as the door opened. Yuri scowled as four students entered the room, the first one was a girl with short auburn hair and deep blue eyes, followed by the tanned teen from the photo. He almost rolled his eyes when they gasped, but his attention was drawn to the tall teen that came in after the tanned one. He had a stoic expression on his face, but he noticed his momentary stiffening as he seemed to stare at him in disbelief before quickly recovering and looking away as he stood beside the girl. His eye brows rose as he continued to scowl.

" _The hell is his problem?"_ He thought as he turned to look at his cousin who had an idiotic smile on his face.

Victor smiled brightly as he observed the newcomers in the office. The girl and the tanned teen gaped at the two singers while the third one remained stoic, but he could see there was a slight hint of emotion shining in his eyes despite his neutral emotion. The girl carried herself with grace, here short hair framing her delicate and beautiful face as she stared at them with awe. The tall teen had strong facial features and a masculine aura. The tanned teen seemed to radiate charisma even as he stared at them with shock and another emotion he couldn't identify.

" _Was that worry…?"_  He thought confusedly as he almost missed the teen's glance towards the fourth person, a teen that looked younger than the others despite the slightly above average height with large blue-framed and short hair. He could not help but think that he looked rather…  _plain_  compared to the other three, who could honestly pass as models. He stared as ravenette noticed his cousin before slowly turning his eyes towards him, warm brown met ice blue. His cheerful persona almost slipping as he felt his breathe catch from the emotions he saw flash within the teens expressive eyes. Shock, disbelief, awe, sadness, hurt,  _longing._

_"what…?"_

* * *

Yuri felt his heart stop beating as he stared at the teen in front of him, his throat closed up as he found it harder to breathe. Pichit subtly sent his friend a worried glance before he cleared his throat as he covered his worry with fake cheer and announced a little loudly,

"Woah! You're Yuri Plisetsky and Victor Nikiforov! I'm such a fan, I really like your music." He said, snapping Yuri out of his mild panic as he stopped staring and gave a small cough, sending Pichit a grateful smile as he tried to calm himself while he started clearing his emotions,

"You look smaller in real life." Mila couldn't help herself as she stared at Yuri, Otabek seemed to have a very light blush as he avoided the blonde's eyes after staring at him. This action almost escaped everyone;s notice except a certain Thai.

_"oho~, what do we have here?"_  Pichit thought deviously as he stared at Otabek, an eye brow quirking as he caught the dark haired teen's eyes before smiling teasingly. Otabek seemed to choke on thin air as he quickly looked forward stoically, but still with a very light dusting of pink that would be easy to miss if one didn't know the tall dark haired teen that much, or in Pichit's case, someone who was thirsty for gossip and matchmaking.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU-" The younger Russian hissed as Victor quickly placed a hand over his mouth while still smiling cheerfully.

"Now now Yura, you shouldn't raise your voice against a lady, right?" He winked at Mila, who only smiled cheerfully as well, unaffected by the older teen's charms, the four officers had finally overcome their shock.

Yuri took a deep breath before opening his mouth for the first time, his mask already taking its place as he looked straight at the principal who seemed to be looking at the teens' antics in amusement and asked,

"Principal Celestino, may we know the reason that you called us here?" He asked calmly. He tried to ignore the pair of blue eyes that set on his face as he kept his gaze steady on the oldest person in the room.

"Ah yes. From today onwards, Nikiforov-san and Plisetsky-san here will be studying in our Academy. Nikiforov-san, Plisetsky-san, these are a few of our student council's officers. Mila Babicheva, Otabek Altin, Pichit Chulanont and Yuri Katsuki. These four will be in charge of you two in order to ensure that you will be comfortable within the school." The principal explained as Yuri felt his insides drop at the implications of the elder's sentence. Mila blinked before she stated in a light tone

"Eh~? Now there are two Yuris. Isn't that a bit confusing?" She thought aloud. The others also blinked before Pichit snapped his fingers as if he had a eureka moment,

"I got it! Starting today, you are Yuri-o!" He said as he pointed at Yuri Plisetsky, who sputtered in shock as Victor started laughing, before snapping

"WHY AM I THE ONE WHO HAS TO CHANGE MY DAMN NAME?!" He screamed. Pichit just tsk-ed as if the answer was obvious before tapping Yurio's head like a kid before replying

"Of course, Yuri has been here longer after all. And it would be confusing for the students to suddenly start calling him differently now." He said, while Yuri just sighed at his best friend's antics. Yurio looked like an angry cat before hissing,

"Why do I need three officers with me anyway while this idiot only gets the tanned kid to watch over him? If you ask me, he needs more guards than I do." Yurio asked rudely, resulting in Pichit and Mila snickering while Otabek couldn't hold back his smirk, Yuri merely twitched as he realized he was once again mistaken as a freshman for his soft facial features. He sighed as the principal chuckled despite the lack of respect from the younger one while the two transferees looked on in confusion, with slight irritation from the blonde.

"What's so funny hag?" Yuri Plisetsky said to Mila who ignored his insult and started laughing, Pichit following after as Yuri sent his friends a glare.

"Yuri is also a second year, Plisetsky-san." Celestino explained as the two famous singers' eyes widened.

" _Really_? You don't look like a second year" Victore exclaimed in amazement as Yuri avoided his gaze and replied,

"My facial features make me look younger than I really am. You aren't the first person who thought that." He said simply, trying to keep a straight face as he answered his  _freaking soulmate. "Why is he here?!"_  He thought in wildly while still managing to make himself look calm. Celestino coughed as he spoke again,

"As you may have already guessed, Yuri and Pichit will be in charge of Nikiforov-san. You three are within the same class. Same goes for Mila and Otabek with Plisetsky-san." He said as he handed the two teens their schedules, while the other four nodded. "You may go." He said as he nodded. They were already reaching for the door when Celestino stopped them,

"Oh before I forget, I will allow these two to stay in the club room.  _Only_  these two. I do not want a riot to happen in my canteen." Celestino mumbled the last sentence, thinking of the scolding he'll probably get from his wife should something like that ever happen. Yuri heard it anyway and smiled teasingly at their principal, to the surprise of the two transfer students who had only seen his neutral or exasperated expression for the past hour. Victor felt his heart skip a beat as he caught sight of the smirk in the cinnamon-eyed teen, giving him a rather boyish image.

"Scared of Minako-sensei, oh great principal?" Yuri teased, chuckling as the older man gave him a weak glare.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were the target of her wrath. I still remember when you skipped your diet afterall." He said, making the teen and his other officers blanch, much to the confusion of the newcomers.

"What are you talking about?" Victor asked, while Pichit just shook his head while shivering slightly.

"Don't ask. It's better if you never know." He said before mumbling,  _"Actually, maybe Yuri got his sadistic streak from Minako-san afterall…"_

"Okay enough. Go back to your classrooms you brats." Celestino said fondly as the officers just chuckled before nodding as they left the room. As soon as they closed the door, Celestino's smiling face dropped into a frown.

" _What are you going to do now…Yuri?"_

* * *

Victor roamed his eyes around the hall as they walked towards their classroom. Yurio, as he now teasingly called him, and his two classmates had already parted from them since their classroom was in another floor. His gaze once again settled on the two teens in front of him. They walked closely together, their steps somehow in perfect sync with one another, and their body language showed how comfortable they were to one another as they all walked in silence. But he could see the small purposeful brushes of their shoulders as they walked, making him stare as his mind was whirling with thoughts and emotions.

" _Are they perhaps… soulmates?"_  Victor thought as a small pang of sadness shot through him, making him falter on his steps as he realized his sudden disdain on the thought of the brown eyed teen already having a soulmate. Thankful that they were in front of him so they couldn't see the sudden stiffness of his body.

_"What's wrong with me? I only met him less than an hour ago and yet here I am feeling sad over the fact that he has a soulmate that obviously isn't me. We barely even talked, yet why do I suddenly feel as if I want him to be the one…?"_ He thought as his eye brows furrowed in confusion and frustration, trying to hold back from making any noise as he dealt with his thoughts. While he was a relatively friendly guy, he always made sure to get to know the people he interacts with. Being a famous singer made him a target for people who didn't even think twice about using him for his fame, money and/or looks. It made him wary of people, and he became guarded, only letting a few people in to see him vulnerable. He strengthened those walls in order to avoid the pain of being abused by anyone. And yet… somehow the moment he saw the other's warm brown eyes earlier, he suddenly felt a strong connection. He couldn't describe it, but he knew that Yuri Katsuki had a heart as warm as his eyes the moment he looked into their depths. He thought that if he were to connect the warmth of his soulmate's voice to anyone's eyes, it would be Yuri's.

He saw Pichit glance at him, before leaning near Yuri as he whispered something that made the other stumble for a bit before righting himself as he hit Pichit in the arm. Victor noticed the reddening of Yuri's ears as he tried to stop the surprising emotion of jealousy and possessiveness that suddenly surged within him at seeing the two in front of him flirt.

" _Stop it. What about your soulmate? I thought you loved him and now you're getting jealous over someone who found his?"_  He chided himself in his mind while plastering a smile on his face as he noticed Yuri glance at him, who frowned when he saw the smile on Victor's face before looking forward once again, making Victor blink as he registered the hurt he felt upon seeing the blatant disappointment he glimpsed in the other's eyes before Yuri turned and proceeded to ignore him.

_"Does he… hate me?"_

* * *

Pichit glanced behind him and noticed Victor staring at Yuri,

_"…maybe we can make it work. Yuri still won't accept that he can be happy and make Victor happy as well. I think they just need a little…push."_ He thought as he smirked and faced forward while leaning on his best friend as he whispered,

"It's a miracle you're not melting yet. Victor's staring at you quite intensely after all~" He teased, internally laughing as he saw Yuri,  _the ever-so-freaking-graceful-as-a-swan Yuri,_ stumble as he started flushing red, giving him a glare before glancing at the silver head behind them.

Yuri saw the fake smile plastered on Victor's face making him frown in disappointment, much to Pichit's (and secretly, Victor's) confusion.

_"He looks better when he smiles genuinely…"_  Yuri thought as he felt something inside him feel a pang of hurt at the thought that his soulmate was giving him a smile like he would a common fan who would easily get swayed by it. He didn't like it, if Victor didn't want to smile then he didn't want him to force it. It made him feel empty.  _"I'm not one of those bumbling idiots who can't see when you you're forcing it… as much as I don't like to admit, I know you too well…."_ He thought as he looked forward, ignoring his best friend and soulmate.

Both the best friends were unaware that the teen behind them had started weaving a story based from a misunderstanding of their relationship… A  _large_  misunderstanding.


End file.
